Family Reunion
by NeonZodiac
Summary: This is based off of the theory about Janine being Moriarty's sister, due to their accents, similar features, etc. I really liked this idea, and a story kept drawing itself in my head, so I wrote it down, and this is the result.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is based off of a Tumblr post I saw about a theory about Janine being Moriarty's sister, due to their accents, similar features, etc. I really liked this idea, and a scene kept drawing itself in my head, so I wrote it down, and I was happy with the result.**

**Given that I have no idea when you'll be reading this, I've written this before Series 4 has aired, so I have no idea where the "Moriarty Returns" plotline will go as of this point, so imagine this as an AU.**

**Also, I should mention that I'm Canadian, so I will be using some lingo that British people don't use, because I don't want to look like a douche that uses words and doesn't understand what they mean or how they're properly used.**

**This is my first fanfic, so it's probably not very good, but hopefully you enjoy, even though it's essentially one long conversation.**

* * *

"_Did you miss me?"_

"_Did you miss me?"_

"_Did you miss me?"_

The eerie message glowed on every television in Britain, accompanied by Jim Moriarty's grinning face. This message was drawing all sorts of reactions from Baker Street to St. Bart's, of shock, fear, confusion, and disbelief.

But one screen was drawing a very different reaction. In her cottage in the Sussex Downs, Janine Moriarty was looking at her television, smiling.

After all, her big brother had finally come home.

She had come home angry after learning that she was now unemployed, storming into her cottage in a rage, clicking on the TV to see Jim smiling at her, with a robotic voice repeating "Did you miss me?" over and over again. All of her anger was replaced with relief, and she couldn't help but to grin.

Suddenly, she heard a knocking at her door. Without shutting off the TV, she hurried over, throwing open the door to see the exact same face smiling at her. She pulled the tuxedo-wearing man into a tight hug, earning a small wheeze from him.

She felt his arms come around her back, and speaking lonely into her ear. "I missed you, Janine."

She pulled back slapping him across his face. "Where the hell have you been?"

Jim placed a hand on his cheek, giving her a mockingly hurt look. "It's only been a few years, little sister." He stepped past her into the cottage, looking around the room. "I like the new place." He turned back to Janine, seeing that she was just giving him a smile mixed with a look of shock. He looked down at himself, looking up again, asking "What?"

Janine rolled her eyes. "You've been gone for three years, and now all of a sudden you show up on my TV, _and_ you're standing in my new cottage."

Jim paused, blinking. "Yes."

Janine opened her mouth, and closed it again. "First of all, how did you get on the TV?"

Jim looked behind him, towards the glowing screen still playing his message. He walked forward, picking up a remote from the small table in front of the TV, clicking the power button. "Did you miss me?" played one more time before the screen went black. Jim placed the remote back down, plopping down onto the couch behind the table.

Janine crossed into the room, sliding into the chair facing the couch, giving Jim a dark look.

"I had a global criminal network, little sister. I brought Sherlock Holmes to his knees, and you honestly thought I couldn't tap into every TV in the country?"

Janine shrugged. "Well, I never said you couldn't."

"I took a page out of your former boss's book, and exploited some pressure points." A small grin was beginning to appear on Jim's face. "TV station workers have a surprising common weakness."

"About what?"

The grin was full now. "Their families, of course."

Janine scoffed and rolled her eyes. "I could have told you that."

"And then I tracked you down to here." Jim gestured around the room.

There was another moment of silence between the two siblings again, before Janine spoke up again.

"I'm sorry, Jim."

"For what?" Jim asked, raising his eyebrows.

"For being angry at you. I mean, I thought you were dead, and then you come back to see me first, and—" She stopped talking at the nervous look that Jim had on his face. Her voice took on a suspicious tone as she asked him slowly "What?"

Jim swallowed nervously. "Well, you weren't exactly the first—"

"OH MY GOD!" Janine shouted, rising from the chair and pacing across the room. "I'm your only family in this world, and you came back from the dead, and you don't even come to see me first?!"

"Well, I had to go see Sebastian and—"

"SEBASTIAN?!" Janine wheeled around, pointing a finger at her brother, who squirmed uncomfortably. "You went to see your sniper friend first?!"

"Well, he's my best friend, Jan—"

"Don't pull that crap with me, Jim!" Janine said angrily. "I'm your goddamn sister!"

"Yes, but I had to make sure that he was clear on what we were doing—"

"I'm still your sister, Jim!"

"Yes, I know, but—"

"But nothing! All I wanted was you back—"

Jim rose to his feet, interrupting her this time. "And now I am here! So what's wrong?!"

"NOTHING!" Janine screeched.

Both of the siblings stopped yelling at each other and just stared at each other silently. They both awkwardly moved back to their seats, sitting with their eyes downcast. After a few moments, Jim spoke up again.

"I'm sorry for not coming to see you first, but it was important." He mumbled. "It's about Sherlock Holmes."

Janine's head shot up at this, her eyes narrowed. "What about Sherlock Holmes?"

"Well, he'll know that I'm back now, so he'll present a problem." Jim shrugged. "And I'll have to be a little less subtle than before."

"Define "less subtle"." Janine's eyes were still narrowed.

"Well, I can't exactly make up another story to discredit him." Jim explained. "Sherlock and his brother will recognize the pattern as me again, and Sebastian told me that Richard Brook fell apart, so even normal people will recognize that it isn't true."

"So what are you going to do?"

"Well, I'm going to get Sebastian to put a bullet in his skull, that's much more to the point." Jim paused, examining his sister's face. "Problem?"

"Problem? There's no problem. Why would you think there's a problem?" Janine stammered out quickly.

"Oh I don't know, maybe these." Jim replied, pulling out a roll of newspapers from inside his coat. He held them up individually, reading the headlines. "'Shag-A-Lot Holmes', I like that one, it's a very nice pun." He said, throwing the newspaper down on the small table. "'7 times a night in Baker Street', very interesting." He threw down that newspaper also. "And finally, my personal favourite, 'He made me wear the hat'." He threw down the final newspaper and leaned back, looking at his sister with his eyebrow raised.

"I can explain that." Janine started.

"No need, Janine, no need." Jim said sarcastically. "I mean, I fake my death, spend years off the radar to get a criminal network running and to keep my reputation intact, devise a plan to get rid of the world's best detective, come back to England to let my little sister know that I'm alive, and the first thing I see is her sexual exploits splattered along the newspapers of London!"

"They're not my sexual exploits, I made them all up to get back at him for being an enormous dick!" Janine replied.

"Then how come Sebastian told me that he saw you coming out of 221B Baker Street in the morning several times after going in the night before, then?" Jim asked, before getting a scared look on his face.

"Did you have Sebastian tailing me?" Janine asked, suddenly furious.

"Well, I wanted to make sure that you were doing okay…"

"So you had a sniper following me around?!" Janine shrieked. "Was he watching me all the time? Was I in some crosshairs in the shower?"

"NO!" Jim said, looking a little disturbed. "At least, I don't think so…"

"YOU DON'T _THINK _SO?"

"Well, he didn't say anything, so I assume not."

"Just because he didn't say anything, doesn't mean that he wasn't watching."

"He wouldn't watch you in the shower, he was just keeping an eye on you and making sure you were staying out of trouble." Jim tried to explain.

"I knew it," Janine stood up, pacing across the room. "I knew it, ever since we were kids, you can never let me handle my own business."

"A minute ago you were happy because I was back, then angry, then happy again, and now you're angry again!" Jim said. "Will you make up your mind?"

"That's what you do, Jim!" Janine yelled. "You make people angry, and then happy, and then sad, and then happy again! Why can't you just be a good brother?"

"I'm a great brother!" Jim said, offended.

"In what way?" Janine asked, laughing a little. "You started a criminal organization, got our parents killed, and faked your death, leaving me to grieve the loss of my entire family, and now you come back telling me you've been watching me, and you're going to kill my ex-boyfriend!"

"Yes."

"And do you know what the worst part of it is?"

"What?"

"I'm still going to help you."

"I know."

Jim stood up, crossing the room to his sister and pulling her into a hug. She sobbed softly into his shoulder. "I'm sorry for putting you through all of this. Jim said softly. "There are things that I need to do, but please don't hate me for them."

Janine pulled back, brushing her hair out of her face. "I don't hate you for them, Jim. You're a genius, and Mom and Dad needed to die."

"After the things they did to us, I couldn't let them live."

"I know, I know, Jim. You tricked Sherlock just as much as I did. This is our family business now, and I need to get used to it."

"No, Janine, this is not your fault." Jim said. "I do things without letting you know. I couldn't let you know that I was alive, I couldn't risk anything. Sebastian only followed you because I was following Sherlock around, making sure my network was staying stable."

"Jim, I'll help you, but I need to know that you'll keep me in the loop from now on." Janine replied.

"I promise." Jim replied with a smile.

"So what's the plan?" Janine asked, sitting in her chair.

Jim sat down on the couch. "Well, I need to get a few more agents together, and we'll meet up with Sebastian at some point in the next week. We're going to need some leverage, so naturally we'll use John Watson."

Janine replied to that with a smile. Jim narrowed his eyes at her, asking "What?"

"John Watson is so two years ago." Janine answered. "I have someone much more interesting to use."

"Who?"

"Oh, Jim." Janine leaned back in her chair. "You have missed a lot."

* * *

**This was meant to be a one-shot, but I think I'll continue with it. I have some more ideas, and since it isn't following the actual plot of the show, I can do my own thing with it. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: So people seemed to like this story and thought it had the possibility to go on, so here's Chapter 2!**

* * *

It took a few weeks for the Moriartys to set up their new plan. Sherlock Holmes and the entirety of Scotland Yard were on high alert, looking to any crime that happened as a possible connection to Jim. Jim had been laying low, working out of Janine's cottage. Sebastian was living in a flat a few blocks away from Baker Street, close enough so that he could keep an eye out but not close enough to arouse suspicion. Jim, Janine and Sebastian had managed to set up a small network of agents, putting them in houses and flats encircling Baker Street and the Watson residence, watching patterns of their targets.

At the moment, Jim was watching 221B Baker Street through his laptop from a camera that one of his agents had set up. Actually, now that he thought about it, "agent" was a little generous. He scanned the screen repeatedly, straining through the poor quality and the curtained windows at an attempt to make out anything that might be going on inside. After a few minutes of failed attempts besides a few shadows of movement, he opened the Internet to begin looking up information on Sherlock. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Janine walk towards the door, dressed in a suit.

"Where are you going?" Jim asked.

"The same place I've been going for the last three days." Janine replied, pulling on her coat. "Job interview."

Jim thought for a moment. "Don't you have a job?"

"Nope." Janine replied. "Sherlock killed my boss."

Jim sighed. "He is an inconvenience, isn't he?"

"Yep."

"Where are you applying?"

"The office of Mycroft Holmes."

Jim's eyebrows shot up. "How the hell did you manage that?"

Janine smiled. "You always ask me that, like you forget that we're both geniuses. Secretaries are surprisingly just as easy to find as TV station workers."

"I'm the genius." Jim said with false indignation.

"You always say that, too." Janine replied. "I'll be back around 3, okay?"

"Okay."

Janine stepped out of the door, entering her car and driving away from the cottage towards London. When Jim heard the sound of the car fade away, he immediately closed the laptop and got dressed, pulling on a coat, along with a large hat and some sunglasses. It wasn't a great disguise, but it was functional. Where he was going, all he needed was functional.

* * *

Jim watched the woman pacing down the hallway, exactly how he remembered. That rapid pace, the small footsteps, the small fidgeting motions in her hands on the clipboard, everything was familiar. He followed her down the white corridor, moving as quietly as he could, as she walked into the lab. As he stepped through the doorway, he could see her drop the clipboard onto a desk, turning around and jumping a little at the sight of him.

"Oh, um, hi." Molly said slowly. "Are you lost?"

"Not in the least." Jim replied, pulling off the hat and sunglasses, earning a much more extreme reaction from her. "You know, the security in this hospital is terrible. Anyone can just wander around, and the more mysterious-looking, the better." He dropped the hat onto a table, tucking the glasses away in his coat.

Molly backed up slowly, bumping into the wall. "Y-you're dead." she stammered.

"Well, obviously not, unless the smell of all the corpses has begun to mess with your brain." Jim replied, picking up a vial and swirling around the blue liquid inside it. "Haven't you seen a pattern, Molly? Every dark-haired, sexy genius is faking their deaths nowadays."

"What do you want, Jim?"

"Simple revenge." Jim set the vial down. "Sherlock forced me to fake my death, and then I forced him to fake...his…death." He scrunched his eyebrows together, pausing for a second. "Never mind, anyway." He waved his hand. "So now I'm here to make his death more permanent."

"He'll stop you. He always does."

"Not this time." Jim started advancing towards Molly. "This time, I'm ahead of him. This time, I have every angle covered. This time, I don't have any margins for errors." He walked closer and closer, emphasising each "this time" with a step. "Last time, I overlooked you, you, you plain little woman. But I'm not letting you, or anyone else, slip under the radar this time." Jim was right in Molly's face now, hissing his words. "I have everything I need to beat him, and I will."

Molly had closed her eyes and begun to breathe quickly as Jim moved closer, but as he ended that last sentence, he moved back from her, smiling.

"Now Molly, I'm going to leave, and you're going to call Sherlock and let him know what just happened." Jim reached into his coat and pulled out something small, picking up his hat and dropping the item in its place. "That's what you do every time. I'm sure he'll be happy to know that I'm keeping up with old friends."

Jim placed the hat back on his head and put his sunglasses back on. After he had turned and exited the room, Molly instantly grabbed for her phone, dialing Sherlock's number.

"Hello, Sherlock? It's Molly…Hooper. Very funny, but now really isn't the time. Listen, he was just here. Moriarty was just here."

The line clicked right after the words left her mouth, and Molly knew that Sherlock was on the way. She put her phone away, and looked at what Jim had left behind, which confused her.

It was a single, dead bee.

* * *

Sherlock and John arrived about five minutes later, with John immediately trying to comfort Mary and Sherlock moving around the room looking for clues. Molly pointed out the bee and Sherlock looked over it from every direction, looking for any indication of a difference that might tell him where Moriarty was. After he didn't seem to find anything, he moved to Molly.

"Are you sure you're all right?" he asked her, looking very concerned.

John gave him a confused look, taken aback by his sudden showing of empathy, looking between the two before moving away from Molly. He started to pretend to be looking around the room, while watching both of them out of the corner of his eye.

"I'm fine, Sherlock. He didn't do anything to me." Molly replied quietly.

Sherlock gripped her shoulders gently. "Are you sure you're fine?"

"Yes."

"Good." Sherlock released her shoulders and straightened up again, turning around and continuing his investigation of the lab. Molly just sighed.

"What did he say to you?" Sherlock asked her, picking up and examining the vial that Moriarty had touched.

"He said that he was back for revenge, and that he was going to make your death permanent this time. Then he said that he has every angle covered, and he isn't letting anyone slip under the radar."

"Is that all?"

"He said that he has everything he needs to beat you, and he will."

"A bee though, why a bee?" Sherlock asked himself. "What is he trying to tell me by leaving a bee here?"

"Maybe it's some kind of metaphor for a sting." John suggested.

"But after a bee stings you, it dies." Molly piped up. "So would he be trying to say that after stinging so badly, he died?" She trailed off a little at the end, realising that what she was saying didn't make a lot of sense.

Surprising John, Sherlock didn't immediately shoot her down. "I don't think that's it either." He narrowed his eye at the bee, thinking silently.

Mary walked in through the lab door, moving to Molly immediately. "Sorry I'm late, traffic was terrible." She said, pulling her friend into a hug.

"A bee, Mary, what does the bee mean?" Sherlock asked her, whirling around to face her.

Mary gave him a look. Sherlock sighed and explained everything that Molly had told him and John. After he was done, Mary got a thoughtful look on her face. "Maybe he's trying to tell you something related to something you've done already?" she suggested.

"Maybe, but I can't remember anything we've done specifically related to bees." Sherlock replied, turning back to the bee.

Mary suddenly reached into her pocket, pulling out her vibrating phone, answering it. "Hello? Oh, hi, Janine."

Sherlock was suddenly hit with memories, flashing through his mind as he saw the answer.

"_Oh, hi, Janine."_

"_It's got beehives, but I'm getting rid of those."_

"_A bee, what does the bee mean?"_

Sherlock was dashing across the room in seconds, throwing the door open.

"What is it, where are you going?" John asked.

"BEEHIVES!" Sherlock yelled from the hallway, his voice already fading away.

John looked at Mary and Molly, who both shrugged. John just sighed, knowing that this was neither the first nor last time that this exact thing had happened.

* * *

When Jim walked onto Janine's yard and saw her car, he knew that he was in trouble. He entered the cottage slowly, sheepishly putting down his hat and glasses. Janine was sitting in her chair, staring daggers at him from the second he walked in.

"So," Jim said, "how was the job interview."

"Where the hell were you?" Janine asked, noticeably very angry.

"I was out." Jim replied, hanging up his coat up underneath Janine's and walking quickly into the kitchen, ignoring her. He grabbed a can of Febreze and started spraying it around. After he had done that, he walked into the siting room and grabbed his laptop, hiding it underneath a couch pillow. When he could almost feel his sister's gaze burning into his head, he gave her an annoyed look.

"What?"

"You can't just...go out, Jim!" Janine said, equally annoyed. "Everyone who has the power to put you away is on high alert for any sign of you. That's why you're here! What if Sherlock saw you? What were you even doing?"

"Well," Jim replied, arranging the couch cushions into a more orderly fashion, "I was actually leading him here."

"You were doing WHAT!?"

"Yeah, about that thing you told me not to do, where I change our plans without letting you know?" Jim said, running out of the sitting room and into his bedroom. "I DID IT AGAIN!" He yelled, slamming his door shut.

Before Janine could reply, she heard the sound of a car pulling up in front of the cottage. When she looked out of the window, she saw Sherlock emerging from inside of a taxi. She moved to the door quickly as he walked up her steps, and opened it just as he raised his hand to knock.

"Hello, Janine." Sherlock greeted with a smile.

"Sherlock Holmes, at my doorstep." Janine replied, reverting back to the personality she used around him. "I would ask how you managed to find me, but that would just waste both of our time."

Sherlock smiled again. "It was mostly the smell of the plants on your clothes when you came to see me in the hospital. They emit a specific odour, and occasionally leave stains, which there also were on your shirt. Those plants only grow in a specific area in the Sussex Downs, which only has a few cottages around. You described your dream car to me fifteen days into our "relationship"." He used his hands to demonstrate those quotations. "And I saw that same car parked outside of this cottage."

"You see how much time that wasted?" Janine replied. "Thanks for the visual aide, by the way."

"When did you get rid of your beehives?" Sherlock asked, changing the subject in a way Janine had managed to recognize, and was able to act along with it.

"A few days ago, actually. The bee removal company was late by a few weeks, for some reason."

"How strange."

"Why?"

"Oh, well I saw a bee earlier, and wanted to see you anyway, so I had a way to actually start a conversation, so here I am."

"To which I once again have to ask, why?"

"Can I come in?" Sherlock asked, moving forward slightly.

Janine quickly moved to close the door a little bit, noticeably keeping a grip on it. "No."

"Why not?"

"Because you emotionally manipulated me to get a chance to break into my boss's office, and then you killed him, leaving me betrayed and unemployed."

"Curious, you didn't seem to reflect that in the hospital."

"I did turn off your morphine…and sold the details of our non-existent sex life to a newspaper."

"Most men with an apparently substantial female following wouldn't see that as a bad thing."

"But you're not like other men, are you Sherl?" Janine shook her head slightly, before looking up at him again, trying to sell her act. "After all, I'm the only one who knows what you're really like."

"You're not the one who knows who I am."

"No, but I get the feeling that we're a lot alike."

"I certainly hope not." Sherlock turned away, beginning to walk down the steps. Before he stepped onto the lawn, he turned back to her. "I make a lot of enemies, Janine, and I'm sorry that I made you into one."

"I'm not your enemy, Sherl." Janine replied. "But I'm not about to invite you in for tea, either." She quickly added in a detail that Jim had set up for her. "I just finished cleaning up anyway. Tell John and Mary I said hello."

"Yes, I could smell the air freshener." Sherlock replied, not responding to the second part. He turned away and walked down her yard back to the taxi, whose driver was looking mildly bored. As soon as the taxi drove out of sight, Janine shut the door, turning around to see Jim walking back out into the sitting room and retrieving his laptop from under the couch cushion.

"Why did you lead him here?" Janine asked. "Why would he ever think that you were here?"

"It could be because of our similar appearance and accents." He looked up from his laptop at her. "Our attraction to global criminal situations. I just wanted to bring him here so we could eliminate this as a possible hiding spot for me."

"And how are you sure he won't come back?"

Jim smiled at his little sister, who never seemed to understand despite multiple exposures to it.

"Sentiment. Sherlock like to act immune, but he's just as human as the rest of them."

Janine got a conflicted look on her face, but ultimately just shook her head and sat down. "So, what's next?" she asked.

"For tonight, we can relax." Jim closed his laptop and dropped it beside him, interlocking his hands. "Sherlock knows I'm back, and unless he gets really suspicious and breaks in, this place is in the clear. Tomorrow, we'll meet with Sebastian and plan our next move."

"Sounds good." Janine stood up, going into the kitchen. "What do you want for dinner?" She called to him.

"It's your night to cook, it's your choice." Jim called back, having picked up his laptop again. He had thought up an idea while Janine had been talking to Sherlock, and had to make sure to thank her for it later. He opened Google and searched the six words that would make or break his revenge.

_"the blog of john h watson"_


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't have anything to say here,so...here's Chapter 3!**

* * *

Needless to say, it took a while for Jim and Janine to get themselves over to Sebastian's flat without being seen. Jim had kept in mind anyone in the area who would recognize him, not to mention the possibility of Sherlock or John spotting them together. Sebastian's flat was in the centre of the new Moriarty network, and neither of the siblings were willing to risk having their plan fall apart before it began. They eventually got a meeting with Sebastian set up, after Jim set his new network to work planting cases that took about ten minutes to think up, and Sebastian watched 221B for any time that Sherlock would leave. After Sherlock left his flat to go on one of the longer cases, Sebastian called Janine's cottage and told the two of them to come over. The siblings drove into London, pulling up outside of a large, square, white building. Sebastian opened the door as soon as they parked, motioning for them to come inside. They moved as quickly as they could without rousing suspicion, and Sebastian closed the door as soon as they were inside. When they all realised that they were safe, they breathed out a collective sigh of relief.

"Welcome to my humble abode." Sebastian said semi-sarcastically, motioning around the room.

"Humble is right." Janine replied, looking around.

The inside of the flat wasn't exactly in good shape. It was the most ordinary set of rooms imaginable, with a bland white paint job with the occasional pattern of wallpaper. Some of the paint was chipped, and it looked like several small animals had burrowed though the furniture that was dispersed around the sitting room. Anyone would be able to tell that the room didn't get a lot of use, because most of the surfaces were covered in books. The kitchen was in a similar state, with dirty dishes strewn across it, and none of the appliances looked to be new, or barely functional.

"Okay, so it's no palace." Sebastian replied with mock indignation. "But my share of our minor budget went to the basement."

He walked through the kitchen and pulled back a section of wall, revealing a secret door behind it.

"Who did you hire to install this without asking questions?" Jim asked. "Hinged walls hiding secret doors to underground lairs aren't exactly common."

"You'd be surprised." Sebastian replied. "I just acted really paranoid when I hired the contractor. Small twitches, erratic movement, voice cracks. I just acted like that and got more sympathy than suspicion."

He typed in a five-digit code on a small silver pad next to the door, causing it to swing open after a click and allowing the three to walk down a dimly-lit staircase. When they reached the bottom, Sebastian flicked on a light switch. Giant fluorescent lights extending across the ceiling flickered on, showing the enormous room in front of them. There were multiple tables with computers, books and other equipment piled on them. There were whiteboards with diagrams of rooms and streets, as well as actual maps. One of the walls was covered entirely with guns and other weapons.

Jim walked across the room to the gun wall, picking up a small handgun and turning it over, seeing a small red stain on the barrel. "Is this one from the roof?" he asked Sebastian.

"Yeah." Sebastian replied, turning on the main computer. "That's one of the few guns I got modified for blanks. Those ones there are modified for marker rounds, and those are the real thing." He pointed to sections of the wall with each description.

Janine moved to the gun wall as well, picking up a large assault rifle. "I like this one." She said, pointing the gun at Jim and looking down the sights at him.

That's nice, but we don't need it yet." Jim said, pushing Janine's gun barrel down from his face and putting the handgun back on the wall. "There's no part of the plan involving a drive-by shooting." He paused, and then shrugged. "Yet."

Janine looked disappointed, but set the gun back up on the wall anyway.

Jim opened Chrome on the new booted-up computer, quickly typing in the address of John's blog and opening it, stepping back and pointing at the monitor. "This is what we need to watch Sherlock and John." He said, smiling proudly.

Janine and Sebastian stared at him in silence, looking unimpressed.

"Oh, that reminds me." Jim said, turning back to the computer. He typed in an address in a new tab, showing that The Science of Deduction website was now open.

Janine raised an eyebrow. "Blogs?" She asked. "We have a network of hired guns surrounding their homes, and you want to watch them through their blogs?"

"Yeah, that seems a little...unnecessary." Sebastian added.

"Well, I didn't even know that John got married until Janine told me, so I'm not going to risk missing anything that won't appear on front page news." Jim replied.

"Speaking of risks, the wedding was lovely." Janine said. "Sebastian looked very happy with his date, and I know I was."

"Well, that would explain this." Jim said, pulling a small box out of his pocket. He flicked it open, showing off the small diamond ring inside. "Looks like you two got closer than you thought you would, Seb."

"It didn't amount to much." Sebastian replied. "She's emotionally vulnerable, and me looking like Sherlock certainly helped. She never told me that he was still alive, and when he came back, she seemed to lose interest in me. I ended the relationship, but she didn't seem really broken up about it." He said everything slowly and blankly.

"And yet you still kept the ring." Jim replied, raising an eyebrow.

"Interesting…" Janine added.

Sebastian's eyes flitted back and forth between the two of them, annoyed and slightly disturbed, as he always was when the two siblings went into sync. "You know I hate it when you psychoanalyse me, especially at the same time." He said.

"We can't help it if you're not a genius like us." Jim shrugged.

"So much of a genius that you came up with the revolutionary idea to watch blogs." Janine replied sarcastically.

"Just because you don't like it doesn't mean it's not a good idea." Jim said defensively.

"Truly you are the greatest criminal mastermind of our time." Janine went on.

"Yeah, I still don't get the blog thing either, Jim." Sebastian added, jumping on to the new conversation.

"Look, I'm not saying that it's the only way we're keeping them under surveillance." Jim said, throwing up his hands. "I'm just adding another method to our list. Neither of you two thought it up."

"It was probably because it's so painfully obvious." Janine replied.

"What is?"

"It's their blogs, Jim!" Janine said in exasperation. "If they know that we're watching them, then their first guess will be that we're watching their blogs."

"Or maybe it's _so_ obvious that it actually isn't obvious at all." Jim replied.

"Are you really using that argument in real life?" Janine asked incredulously.

"Jim, if they know that we're watching their blogs, then they can post fake events and trick or trap us." Sebastian added. "It's too much of a risk that they find out."

"Then they don't find out!" Jim cried. "You two are the only ones I'm telling about this, so as long as you don't tell Sherlock," he pointed at Janine, "and you don't tell Molly," he poited at Sebastian, "we should be fine."

"Okay, fine, we'll do the blogs thing!" Janine cried, giving up.

"Thank you!" Jim replied.

"All right, can we get back on track, please?" Sebastian asked the two of them.

"Yes." Jim replied. "How are we doing on the Mary situation?"

"Her schedule is erratic." Sebastian answered. "When the network got a good look at her day-to-day routine, she keeps changing it slightly. It seems...practiced somehow."

"She's a nurse in a minor hospital outside of London, what would she know about evasive scheduling?" Jim asked. "Janine, any ideas?"

"All I know is she hasn't been any less social." Janine replied. "I've sopped by her house a lot after work, and John is almost never there."

"Is he with Sherlock?"

"I assume so. I mean, they've been constantly working to find you since you came back. At least, that's what Mary thinks."

"And since Sherlock doesn't suspect I'm with you, you'll be in the clear."

"Good."

"Seb, I'm going to assume that you don't keep in touch with Molly." Jim said, turning to his friend.

"No." Sebastian replied, as blankly as possible.

"You still have her number though, right?"

Sebastian sighed. "Yes."

Jim and Janine shared a look, causing Sebastian to roll his eyes.

"Good." Jim said. "Call her. Now."

"And say what?" Sebastian asked.

"Umm..." Jim thought for a moment. "Say that you want to have dinner with her and discuss some things. Keep it vague to grab her attention."

Janine narrowed her eyes. "That was oddly specific." She said.

"never mind that." Jim replied. "Call her, Seb."

"Okay." Sebastian pulled out his phone, dialing Molly's number. After a few seconds, she answered.

"_Hello?_

"Hi Molly, it's...uh, it's Tom."

_Yeah, I know...caller I.D."_

"Right, right."

"_So...why did you call?"_

"Oh, right. Uh, well, I was wondering if you wanted to met up for dinner or something and, um..." Sebastian looked at Jim with slight disbelief. "and discuss some things." He winced as he finished the sentence, barely believing what he had just said.

"_Oh."_ Molly seemed surprised. _"Well, I would love to, but I'm, uh...I'm going out to dinner tonight. With Sherlock."_

"Oh." Sebastian paused for a moment, recovering from that surprising addition to her answer.

"_But we could get together another time, maybe next week, or something."_

"Oh, you don't need to do that. I mean, I don't want to get in themiddle of you...seeing other people."

"_Well, you wouldn't be...I mean...thank you, Tom." _Molly was speaking in a more relieved tone now.

"Look, we should get together some time...as friends." Sebastian said, now on a new train of thought.

"That sounds good. And Tom, just because things ended between us—"

"Never mind that, Molly." Sebastian cut her off. "have fun tonight, and we'll se when we can get together sometime."

"_That sounds good."_

Sebastian smiled. He had her now. "Great. All me whenever you want."

"_Okay, Tom. Bye."_

"Bye." Sebastian's smile dropped as soon as he hung up the phone, turning to his partners. "So, she's having dinner with Sherlock."

Jim's face lit up at this revelation, and he sat down in a nearby chair, his hands folded in his lap.

Janine just shook her head. "Don't you think you're laying on the "perfect ex-boyfriend" a little thick?"

"Like I said, she's emotionally vulnerable." Sebastian replied, shrugging. "She's seen The Notebook a nauseating number of times."

"Even so, it's a little much." Janine said.

Jim shot up from the chair suddenly. "We need to make some adjustments to the plan." He said. "We may have to adjust or increase our network, too."

"Why?" Janine asked.

"Because not only do we have bait for John Watson." Jim replied, with a grin extending across his face. "But now we have double the bait for Sherlock."

Sebastian and Janine exchanged a look, before sprouting grins matching Jim's.

Jim walked towards the computer, staring at Sherlock's website with a dozen thoughts running through his head.

"Oh, Sherlock." He taunted under his breath. "You really are so ordinary."

* * *

The three spent the next few hours adjusting their plan, stopping only to order a pizza. They drew diagrams, marked maps, moved members of the networks, hired new agents, and looked through the blogs for unknown information on their now four targets. Although, it was mainly Jim who looked through the blogs. At 6 o'clock, Jim and Janine exited the flat the same way that they had entered; quickly, and once the street was empty. As they drove past 221B again, Jim quickly ducked down as Sherlock and John suddenly emerged from a cab, and Sherlock looked directly where his head had just been.

"Did he see you?" Janine asked as soon as they were clear of Baker Street.

"I don't know." Jim replied. His entire plan to keep Janine clear had nearly been ruined.

"You never know with him."

* * *

"All I'm saying is, if you don't like Charlotte, then what do you like?" John asked as he and his friend exited their cab. "Since when are you an expert on baby...names..." He trailed off when he saw that Sherlock was standing with his back to him, staring down the road.

"Sherlock? SHERLOCK!" John called at his friend while their cab drove away.

"That was Janine's car." Sherlock replied, still turned away.

"Was it?"

"Yes. I could tell from the colour, model, license plate, the slight chip in the paint of the seven on the plate, the scratch over the left wheel in the b—"

"You know, I just asked "was it"." John interrupted.

Sherlock turned around, an annoyed look on his face. "There was someone in the car with her."

"Maybe she's moved on." John suggested. "That's what people do."

Sherlock's head whipped instantaneously to John's, studying him for a moment, before he turned around just as quickly to look back down the road.

"What is it?" John asked, noticing the rapid change in behavior.

"Nothing..." Sherlock replied, staring down the road for a few more seconds, before turning around and reverting back to a state that John, and very few others, identified as "normal".

"Speaking of moving on, I have to get ready for dinner." Sherlock said, walking to the door of 221B and opening it.

"Oh, that reminds me." John said, pulling out his phone. "Mary wanted to approve your outfit before you go out."

"John, I don't need Mary's help to get dressed. I'm perfectly capable of doing that on my own."

"Look, if you want to incur her pregnant wrath, that's up to you."

"The first victim of her "pregnant wrath" is obviously your daughter, if you insist on naming her Charlotte."

"SHERLOCK."

* * *

**Thanks for reading, everyone! Hopefully you enjoyed!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, sorry this has taken a while, but there'll be an explanation at that at the end of this chapter, so until that, here's chapter 4!**

* * *

Sherlock had spent the weeks since Jim Moriarty's announcement acting as normally as he could around his friends and family. His definition of normal varied greatly from what many people considered, so if he was acting slightly more erratic than usual, he didn't think anyone would notice. John and Mary might, but they never voiced any concern to him, so Sherlock didn't worry about it. When Moriarty announced his return, Sherlock immediately set to work with Scotland Yard on finding him. The detective had found a sudden burst of cases coming his way, even more than usual, with another one opening as soon as he had closed the last. It didn't take him long to see the pattern, and to realize that Moriarty was more than likely at the end of it. He also realized that the consulting criminal was most likely trying to distract him from something. But what? To be safe, Sherlock tried to increase the time he spent with his friends. He went over to John and Mary's at least once a week, he met Lestrade at headquarters for any information he needed before he and John went out on a case, and he kept a close eye on whatever Mycroft was doing. He even asked Molly out on a date, which went much better than he had expected. He would have tried to organize a second date, but he was too busy at the moment, and he saw her often enough for communication not to be an issue.

But through it all, what Sherlock was really doing was waiting. Each day after a case, he would say goodbye to John, walk up the stairs, hang up his coat, sit in his chair, and wait. Wait for Jim Moriarty to come to his home again. He never told anyone that he did this, partly because he knew that Mary would liken it to a romantic comedy of some sort, but also because the last two meetings he had had with Moriarty had been private, and he preferred it that way. In his own way, he enjoyed the one-on-one conversations, and each night he fell asleep slightly disappointed when Moriarty never showed up. Sherlock fell asleep many times in his chair, drifting off as he waited.

He got his wish a week after he saw Janine's car on Baker Street.

His first clue was when he heard Mrs. Hudson scream. After he calmed down from his initial reaction, he started to evaluate possibilities. Maybe she had seen a mouse, Sherlock had heard her react that way before. But this was different. Sherlock had only heard he scream like that once, and that had been when he had come back to Baker Street.

"_Maybe..." _Sherlock thought to himself, grinning excitedly.

Mrs. Hudson came running up the stairs, a look of absolute terror on her face "Sh-Sherlock." She stammered. "It's-it's _him_."

"Can I come in?" Moriarty's voice floated up the stairs, causing Mrs. Hudson to jump.

Sherlock moved forward, gripping Mrs. Hudson's shoulders gently. "Send him up, and don't call the police. Don't call anyone."

Mrs. Hudson nodded rapidly, taking a deep breath and walking hesitantly back out the door and down the stairs. Sherlock walked back across the room and sat in his chair, waiting patiently. A few seconds later, Jim walked into the room.

"Your landlady is a little jumpy." Jim said, walking across the room and sitting down in John's chair.

"Well, she does know that you organized a potential attempt on her life." Sherlock replied drily. "That and the fact that you were dead two months ago, and since your return I've made no implication to her that you would come anywhere around here."

"And yet, here I am." Jim replied.

"The last time we met like this, it ended with you shooting yourself in your head and me jumping off of a roof."

"Neither one of those seemed to be very effective, though, because here we are."

"I assume there's no magical key this time, though?" Sherlock asked, only half sarcastic.

"Oh no, I wouldn't expect you to fall for that a second time." Jim replied.

"Which is why, I assume, your plan for beating me is a lot simpler this time around?"

Jim leaned back, grinning. "It's like you can read my mind."

"Not quite." Sherlock replied. "It doesn't take much deduction to know that your last elaborate plan fell apart as soon as I "died". As soon as you announce your return, loads of discrediting stories about me start popping up? Please, anyone would be able to tell that it was you; even Scotland Yard could figure that out."

Jim cocked his head slightly. "I'm trying to be more covert this time."

"Yes, you certainly are." Sherlock continued. "I've been working at one-hundred percent for weeks, and I've barely been able to find someone who'll mention your name, which means you're either using a very small network, or you're operating alone, which is far more unlikely, but you're probably operating in a single, secluded area, not in Lon—" Sherlock stopped mid-sentence, closing his eyes in a wince. "Like a cottage, in the Sussex Downs."

Jim tensed, noticeably angry. "Damn it."

Sherlock furrowed his eyebrows, slightly confused. "Why did you lead me there, then? Why would you want me to know where you're operating from?"

"I wasn't expecting you to find it. I wanted you to stay away from that cottage so you wouldn't find me, but I guess I underestimated you."

"That's a remarkable risk."

"I suppose it doesn't really matter, though."

"Why not?"

"Because I know how you operate, Sherlock." Jim replied. "You confirmed that by the fact that the police aren't surrounding this building right now." He leaned forward slowly. "When it comes to me, you like to do things yourself, or with John."

"Janine." Sherlock sat back in his chair. "She's your sister, isn't she?"

"Yes." Jim shook his head. "I was trying to avoid you figuring that out."

"By leading me right to her doorstep?"

"Well, we do look similar, our accents are the same, we both showed an extreme interest in you..." Jim trailed off, shrugging. "I figured you'd be able to put that all together."

"Your accents aren't the same." Sherlock replied. "You have a West Cork accent, but Janine has a Dublin accent."

"Yes, we were...raised separately." Jim replied.

A whistle could be heard from the kitchen. Sherlock hopped up, walking towards it while saying "Tea's ready." He disappeared into the kitchen, still talking. "I read about that unfortunate accident that happened years ago when I was researching you." He called out, pouring the tea. "So sad...a severed brake line is such a rare occurrence."

Jim clenched his fist a few times. "Tragic, indeed."

Sherlock walked back into the sitting room holding a tray with the tea cups steaming. "So strange that they could never find out who did it. I suppose whoever did it had a vendetta of some sort."

"Yes, I suppose they would." Jim replied darkly.

"So, what are you planning this year? I know that you're not going for another defamatory story."

"True."

"And Janine's involvement implies that there's sort of personal element this time."

"How?" Moriarty asked, genuinely curious.

Sherlock furrowed his brow. "Well, wasn't she working for you when she was in a relationship with me?"

Moriarty shrugged. "I didn't even know she'd been in a relationship with you until I got back. Those headlines were very interesting, by the way."

Sherlock squirmed uncomfortably. "I assure you, they're not true."

Jim smiled. "I had no doubts about that. I think it was a safe bet to assume that you didn't actually sleep with her."

Sherlock took a sip of his tea. "Well, you never know."

Jim picked up his tea, sipping it in return. "Well, the person I had following her also confirmed that it never happened, so there is that."

Sherlock placed the teacup back on the tray, folding his hands. "Is this the Sebastian you talked about one time?"

Jim smiled. "Very good."

Sherlock rolled his eyes. "As if you're actually impressed."

"Look, Sherlock, I feel like we're getting off-track here." Jim leaned back, crossing his legs. "I felt like changing it up this time, and telling you what I'm going to do."

Sherlock raised an eyebrow. "Really." He said, himself being genuinely confused now. "That seems...uncharacteristically helpful." He reached forward and picked up his teacup.

"Well, Sherlock, I'm being uncharacteristically simplistic this time." Jim replied, picking up his tea cup again. "This time, I'm just going to kill you."

Sherlock choked on his tea, coughing as he set the cup back down on the tray. He cleared his throat, folding his hands in his lap. "Is that so?"

"Yes." Jim smiled. "Like you said, I can't make it all big and complicated this time, so I'm going for effective simplicity. This time, it's just going to be you and me, and I'm going to take from you what you love. I am going to rip down everything that you've built up while I was away, and I will put you back into that crackhouse that John found you in."

Sherlock narrowed his eyes, not focusing on the threats, but instead on Jim's last few words. "How did you know that John found me in a crackhouse?" he asked.

Jim just sighed, almost wistfully. "Damn." He simply said.

Sherlock raised his neck sharply in his trademark peacock-like manner. "You had someone watching me."

"Yes." Jim replied.

"Of course. Did you have someone watching John?"

"I didn't even know that John was married before I came back, Sherlock. He's not who I'm interested in bringing down." He stood up suddenly, walking across the sitting room towards the door. "I really should be going, I have lots to do, lots to plan."

Sherlock didn't stand up, but continued the conversation. "Of course. If you're going to kill me, I want it to be interesting at least."

"I promise that it will be. I like to shake things up, I just hate repeating myself." Jim replied, walking out the door.

Sherlock listened to his footsteps go down the stairs, and as soon as he heard the front door close, he jumped up, grabbing his phone and dialing Mary's number. Mrs. Hudson hurried into the flat and was about to speak, but Sherlock held up a finger to keep her quiet for a minute.

"_Hello?"_

"Hello, Mary?

"_Sherlock?"_

"Yes, hi."

"_What's up?"_

"Listen, I need you to invite Janine over for tea."

"_Why?"_

"Look, just do it, it's important."

"_Why is it important?"_

"It has to do with Moriarty."

"_Does it?"_

"Yes!"

"_Are you sure this isn't about your relationship?"_

"Very!"

"_Really?'_

"MARY!"

"_All right, all right, Mr. Grumpy."_

"You know I hate it when you call me that."

"_Well, I hate it when you make fun of the name Charlotte."_

"This is literally not even on the same wavelength of importance as Moriarty."

"_I'll call her, Sherlock."_

"Thank you. I'll see you soon."

"_Goodbye, Sherlock."_

"Goodbye." Sherlock hung up the phone, turning to Mrs. Hudson.

"Sherlock, what did he want?" Mrs. Hudson asked, still afraid.

"He wants to kill me, as usual." Sherlock walked to her, putting his hands on her shoulders. "I'm going to call Lestrade and get you some police protection. He can take care of himself and I can look after the Watsons. I'm not letting him hurt you."

"Thank you, Sherlock." Mrs. Hudson sounded calmer, but still afraid. "But what are you going to do?"

Sherlock took his hands off of her shoulders, walking to his closet and pulling on his coat. "I'm going to tea with John, Mary, and Moriarty's sister." He walked down the stairs and out the door, leaving Mrs. Hudson standing in the middle of his sitting room, before she sighed and went back to her flat.

* * *

John answered the door at the rapid knocking he heard, recognizing it as Sherlock's. As soon as he greeted his friend and Sherlock hung up his coat, they both walked into the Watson's sitting room to join Mary and Janine.

"My brother always does that, he's so—" Janine stopped mid-sentence when Sherlock walked in, but her smile didn't shrink. "Oh, hi Sherlock, what's new with you?"

Sherlock sat down in a chair and spent the next half-hour talking with the Watsons and Janine about various topics, from Mary's pregnancy (and a small argument on the name Charlotte) to Sherlock's cases, and Jim Moriarty, of course.

"How are you doing with that, Sherlock?" Janine asked.

"It's difficult." Sherlock replied. "He's keeping himself hidden very well, and I know that he has people working for him."

"How do you know that?" Janine asked.

Sherlock could see what she was doing, and so he played along. "Because he always has a group of people working for him, but I never see them."

Janine laughed lightly. "Maybe you should work on that."

Sherlock smiled in reply. "I should, but I often have a laser sight on my chest."

Sherlock also noticed that Mary and John were watching their back-and-forth carefully, and Mary had a small smile on her face, while John had a more concerned look.

"Mary, John, thanks for having me, I really have to go." Janine said, standing up.

"I have to be going too, I have a case." Sherlock stood up as well.

"Oh, all right." Mary said, standing up to get their coats.

When Sherlock and Janine left the house, they walked together to Janine's car.

"Want a ride?" Janine asked.

Sherlock had taken a cab to the Watsons, so he had no reason not to. Also, he had some things to ask her.

"Sure." Sherlock replied, entering the passenger's side.

The first few minutes of the car ride were silent, with both people in the car trying to decide when to start the conversation that they both knew was coming, until Sherlock decided to begin.

"So, Jim Moriarty is your brother." He said, not looking at her to judge her response.

"Yes." Janine replied, and for a few more seconds nothing more was said.

"What do you two want?" Sherlock asked, slightly annoyed by her lack of an answer.

"Jim wants to kill you."

"He told me that, but what do you want?"

"I want to help my brother, and after what you did to me, your loss isn't exactly going to destroy me emotionally."

"Well, that's reassuring."

"We already have our plan in place. Sherlock, you won't be able to stop us."

"Why not? I have before."

"Jim didn't have me before."

"And what great asset do you bring to your little team."

"I bring an inside source into the Watsons' home. And if you start snooping around me, you look like the jealous ex-boyfriend who's gotten a bit stalker-ish. After all, those newspaper sales were very high."

"This was part of your plan."

"No, actually, that was just good luck."

"Well, I'm glad things worked out for you." Sherlock replied snarkily.

"Thank you." Janine replied.

"Why are you so loyal to him?"

"He's my family."

"That's not the only reason."

As they came to a red light, Janine turned to glare a t Sherlock. "He saved me."

"From your parents, yes?"

"Yes, from my parents."

"What did they do to you?" Sherlock adopted a softer tone.

"They kept us separate for years, and never let either of us know that we existed to each other. They were abusive to me, and Jim told me that they would beat him too. And once we learned about each other, they never let me see him." Janine turned her gaze back to the road as she started to move forward. "They were a waste."

"Is that why he killed them?"

"Yes."

"To help you?"

"To save our family. And then it was us, and we were free to live."

"And is this really the life you want?"

"It's the only life I have now, Sherl." Janine smiled. "And I couldn't be happier."

They pulled up in front of 221B Baker Street, and Sherlock exited the car, walking around to Janine's side, and knocked on the window. Janine rolled down the window, an eyebrow raised.

"Janine," Sherlock said, "are you sure that you want to play this game against me?"

Janine got an amused look on her face. "Are you threatening me?" She asked, a small laugh hidden behind her voice.

"No." Sherlock replied. "I'm telling you that if you try to burn he down again, I will make sure that Moriarty gets a real bullet in his head this time, and you will join him."

Janine's confident smile turned into a scowl. "You shouldn't be so overconfident, Sherl. It might result in a bad fall."

"I've had a bad fall before. It's not as bad as it looks."

Janine rolled up her window, driving away and barely giving Sherlock enough time to step away. He watched the car speed away until it turned a corner out of view, and he walked up into his flat. He needed to contact his homeless network to look out for anyone suspicious around the homes and workplaces of Molly and his friends. He couldn't be everywhere at once, but he would try his best.

And when he knew everyone was safe, he would take down Moriarty.

* * *

**So guys, it's explanation time. Honestly, this story doesn't really have as many possibilities as I thought it would, and that's disappointing, because in starting this, I did really want to make longer and more detailed if possible. But as I thought of more ideas, I realized that the scenes I was imagining really had no place, and the ending I already have planned doesn't require a lot of detailed scenes leading up to it (plus, this doesn't need to be some thirty-chapter epic). So the next few chapters may take as long to get out as this one did, but they will be the last few. I had a lot of ideas, and it is kind of annoying that they don't fit, but I'm trying my best to tie these last few chapters together with scenes that I knew I was going to use and scenes that just didn't work at all. If everything goes the way I hope, everything will come together great, and I can be very happy with this story. If not, then I'll have made a clichéd, anticlimactic collection of pointless text that will never see the light of day again after the final chapter. So hopefully, things go well. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
